Promets moi de vivre
by Ayumi Naara
Summary: Je n'avais plus la volontée de vivre. J'avais tout quitté pour mourir en paix, pour mourir tranquillement, sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais il est venu et a tout changé. Deathfic.
1. Prologue

Promets-moi de vivre...

Auteur: Ayumi Naara

Catégorie: Naruto

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seule Takako Masaki est à moi.

Rating: K+

Couple: SasuOC /NaruHina / NejiSaku (j'ose suite à un pari )/TemaShika

Résumé: Je n'avais plus la volontée de vivre. J'avais tout quitté pour mourir en paix, pour mourir tranquillement, sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais il est venu et a tout changé. Deathfic.

Particularité: J'aime bien écrire les histoires à la première personne et au présent (parce que c'est plus simple). Je ne m'identifie en aucun cas au personnage (comme certain pourrait le penser XD). Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture (enfin bonne... XD)

Chapitre I: Prologue.

_Himitsu No Kuni... Pays Secret, Pays des Secrets, Pays de tous les Secrets. Village perdu quelque part entre Ame et Taki. On entre à Himitsu, on y reste. On ne peut trahir, on ne peut quitter ce pays... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on le perdrait. Personne ne peut le retrouver. La Trahison est interdite. On entre à Himitsu, on devient un Ninja à Himitsu, on ne peut pas trahir Himitsu._

_On raconte que seuls ses habitants savent où se trouve le village._

_On raconte aussi que seuls les êtres perdus peuvent le trouver._

_On raconte que l'Héritier qui devait naître n'est jamais arrivée. Qu'est arrivée une Héritière... Et qu'elle a apporté le malheur._

Je m'appelais Takako Masaki. J'étais l'héritière du titre de Kage du village caché de Himitsu No Kuni, le village caché du secret. Le temps des malheur a frappé Himitsu le jour de ma naissance.Personne n'aurait souffert. Pas même lui... Lui, qui me tiens dans ses bras, qui me regarde, impuissant, agoniser lentement. Lui qui me demande de tenir bon jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Hokage, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Il espère revoir cette lueur d'espoir qui avait de nouveau brillé dans mon regard. Mais, il n'a pas comprit... Je ne vivais plus pour moi. Je suis morte dès que je suis née. Non ! Je vivais pour lui, pour ne plus le faire souffrir. Je le regarde, sans dire un mot. Incapable. Honteuse. Des promesses que j'ai faite et que je ne tiendrais jamais. Que je ne pourrais jamais tenir. Je lui sourit et baisse le regard. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, mon esprit quitte mon corps...

Je ne peux pas te le dire... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi si je te fais souffrir encore une fois, une nouvelle fois. Pardonne-moi pour cette inconscience. C'était ton combat, c'est vrai. Mais toi, tu devais vivre. Moi, je devais mourir. C'est ainsi... Mais, pardonne-moi.

On m'a dit un jour qu'on ne choisissait ni sa manière de mourir ni l'endroit où l'on meurt. Que tous ce que l'on pouvait faire, c'était la regarder venir à soi et lui sourire. C'est ce que je fais... En ce moment, dans les bras de l'unique être pour qui j'ai été capable de vivre... et de mourir.

Comment en-suis je arrivée là ? Je pense... qu'il faut que l'on remonte loin dans le temps. Jusqu'au temps de ma naissance. Il faut que je vous raconte mon histoire pour vous dire comment j'en suis arrivée là...


	2. Naissance: Souvenir

Promets-moi de vivre...

Auteur: Ayumi Naara

Catégorie: Naruto

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seule Takako Masaki est à moi.

Rating: K+

Couple: SasuOC/ NaruHina/NejiSaku/ShikaTema

Résumé: Je n'avais plus la volontée de vivre. J'avais tout quitté pour mourir en paix, pour mourir tranquillement, sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais il est venu et a tout changé. Deathfic

Chapitre II: Naissance : souvenirs.

Je ne me souviens pas de ma naissance. Personne ne se souvient de sa naissance. En fait, on me l'a raconté. On m'a dit qu'il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour-là. Une pluie comme Himitsu n'en avait jamais connu. Les anciens la trouvait trop étrange pour être bénéfique. Alors, ils ont prédits les pires malheurs...

Mayumi Masaki était, et l'est toujours je pense, une Princesse Ninja très douée. Elle est courageuse et vive, pleine d'attention. Elle a toujours su diriger Himitsu sans aucun problème. Mais, elle était réputée pour être extrêmement froide envers les hommes. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient lui faire la cour sans s'en prendre plein la figure. Mais finalement un homme a réussi à briser sa 'coquille' le temps d'une nuit. Nuit durant laquelle j'ai été conçue. Puis, ma mère l'a 'jeté' ne voulant pas de lui comme époux. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas d'époux. Le temps est passé, son ventre s'est arrondis et neuf mois plus tard, le travail pour ma naissance à commencé. Les premières douleurs ont commencées au matin et les dernières ont soulagées ma mère le soir. Ma mère a, d'ailleurs, failli en mourir.

Durant l'accouchement, tout le monde attendait avec impatience la naissance de l'Héritier. Rendez-vous compte ! Mayuko Masaki mettait au monde son héritier. Celui qui, à sa mort, prendrais le relai. Oui mais voilà... elle n'aura jamais l'Héritier qu'elle avait souhaité. Non, à la place, elle m'a eu moi. Imaginez-vous sa déception lorsque la sage-femme lui a dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'autre enfants et qu'en plus, elle n'aurait pas le garçon tant attendu. Ma mère a cru que son enfant était mort. Mais, le cri que j'ai poussé la rassura mais l'horrifia également.

Une fille... Il est vrai qu'elle même était une femme, mais elle avait espéré avoir un garçon qui serait beaucoup plus craint et respecté qu'une femme. Mayuko m'a prise dans ses bras, malgré tout, et m'a dit :

« Tu t'appeleras Takako Masaki. Tu sera mon Héritière et tu deviendra, à ma mort, une grande dirigeante et une ninja extrêmement douée... »

Ca pour être douée, je le suis devenue...

Nous sommes sortit de l'hôpital quelque temps plus tard. J'ai été présenté à tous les villageois. J'ai reçu tous les honneurs, toutes les bénédictions possibles et inimaginable. Mais tout commence par les Anciens. En prédisant ma naissance comme étant la cause des malheurs d'Himitsu, ils ont abbatus, bien malgré eux, le malheur sur le village.

Guerres, famine, maladies... Himitsu a connu tous les maux du monde. A cause de moi. A cause de ma naissance. Mais, mon calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là. Une Ancienne m'annonça, alors que j'avais à peine atteint l'âge de raison, que j'étais morte dès le moment où je suis née. Et moi, pauvre petite enfant de cinq ans, j'y ai cru. Mayumi n'a rien dit, n'a rien fait pour m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Mais, peut-être qu'elle ne le savait pas.

Peut-importe... J'ai grandit avec cette idée dans la tête, elle s'est tant et s'y bien incrusté dans ma mémoire que j'y crois dur comme fer.

On n'y peut rien. Ce n'est de la faute à personne. Je suis née, c'est tout. C'est comme ça...

J'ai vécu dans une atmosphère chaleureuse. Ma vie était partagée entre ma mère, mes sensei et mes entraînements. Qui aurait pu penser que tout allait changer. D'accord, tous les signes étaient réunis pour dire que mon départ seraient imminent. Mais je voulais y croire. Croire que ces rumeurs et ces légendes n'étaient pas vrai...

Je me suis trompée.


	3. Destinée: Départ

Promets-moi de vivre...

Auteur: Ayumi Naara

Catégorie: Naruto

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seule Takako Masaki est à moi.

Rating: K+

Couple: SasuOC/NaruHina/NejiSaku/TemaShika

Résumé: Je n'avais plus la volontée de vivre. J'avais tout quitté pour mourir en paix, pour mourir tranquillement, sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais il est venu et a tout changé. Deathfic.

Chapitre III: Destinée : Départ

Le soleil s'est levé lentement sur Himitsu. Ses rayons sont passés à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Ils ont caressés et chauffé mon visage. Lentement, j'ai quitté les bras de Morphée à contre-coeur: pour la première fois, en cinq ans, j'avais bien dormis. Je me suis levé si vivement que j'aurais fait rire un escargot. Je me suis préparé aussi rapidement que je pouvais, en sachant très bien que je n'étais pas motivée. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me recoucher tranquillement. Enfin bref... Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la salle à manger, une demi-heure était passée depuis mon réveil.

Mon entrée dans la salle n'est pas passé inaperçu. Oui, c'est vrai... Ouvrir des portes de deux mètres de haut, en chêne massif peut difficilement relever du camouflage. Une douzaine de paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi. Les chaîses raclent le sol et je vois les conseillers de ma mère, assis à table, me faire la révérence. Je soupire et fait un geste de la main significatif du ''relevez-vous''. Ils se sont redressé et se sont rassis. Vive l'ambiance. Pas un mot. Donc, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un cheveux dans la soupe, je ne dis pas un mot et m'asseois à mon tour à l'autre bout de la table. Ma mère, assise de l'autre côté, est bien petite je trouve. Et je sens une onde de désolation tout autour de la table. C'est chaque fois la même chose lorsque je rentre dans une pièce. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de triste (pour ne pas changer non plus). Je soupire et met fin au silence qui m'oppresse :

''Bon... C'est bon maintenant... Que se passe t-il aujourd'hui ? L'épidémie de choléra a encore tué des enfants ? Ou alors nous devons nous préparer à une guerre contre Ame No Kuni ?''

Oui bon d'accord, le ton n'est pas de circonstances. Mais, cela fait près de quatorze que chaque jours, il y a ce même silence et, comprenez-moi, cela comme à m'énerver. Ma mère relève ma tête et dit, d'une voix grave :

''L'Oracle du village veux te voir...''

Ma fourchette s'échappe de mes mains. Je reste interdite en entendant cela. Ah quand même... Ce n'est pas rien. Il est temps pour moi de savoir ce que je vais devenir. Je prends une profonde inspiration et dit :

''Quand souhaite t-elle me voir ?

Le plus rapidement possible, me réponds ma mère.''

Je posa ma fourchette à peine récupérée sur le bord de mon assiette et me lève lentement. Je dis d'une voix monotone :

''Si elle veut me voir, autant y aller de suite...''

Je quitte la table et sors de la salle à manger, suivie de ma mère et de ses conseillers. L'Oracle d'Himitsu... Celle qui dit qui doit partir ou pas. Elle ne s'est jamais trompé dans ses prédictions. Si elle veut me voir, c'est qu'il est venu le temps pour moi de savoir: mourir ou vivre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons à une petite maison de marbre blanc. Je pousse la porte avec douceur et rentre dans un lieu sombre. L'odeur du jasmin et de la rose me sautent directement au nez et je retiens une grimace. Je m'approche d'une deuxième porte que j'ouvre tout aussi doucement. En entrant dans la pièce, qui était circulaire, je vois, dans le centre de cette pièce, une vieille femme. Elle a l'air assez petite et de très longs cheveux blancs font une auréole blanche autour d'elle. Je vois un coussin devant elle. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, je me met assise à genoux sur le coussin et pose mes mains devant moi. Je m'incline de manière à poser ma main sur le front et dit, d'une voix solennelle :

''Toi qui est le Passé, le Présent et l'Avenir d'Himitsu, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Sois mes yeux dans cette pénombre qui est ma destinée. Révèle moi ce que je dois savoir.''

La vieille dame releva la tête vers moi et sortit un petit sachet. Elle le renversa et des petites pierres de couleurs roulent sur le sol. Elle les laisse faire et, lorsqu'elles se sont toutes immobilisées, elle les regarda attentivement. Le temps passe lentement et finalement, une voix douce et jeune sors de ce corps qui a l'air si vieux :

''Tu dois quitter Himitsu. Tu dois quitter le Secret pour te diriger vers la Feuille. Là-bas, tu trouvera la paix de la vie. Mais, ton chemin sera long et rude. Un Ninja t'attend sans le savoir. Il a besoin de toi pour accomplir ses rêves. Mais, tu quittes Himitsu, jamais tu n'y reviendras. Ton corps ne reposera jamais dans la terre de tes ancêtres...''

Et l'Oracle se tut. J'entends des soupirs de tristesse et ma mère dit :

''La tradition est ainsi. Tu dois partir et nous n'avons pas le droit de regarder ton départ..''

Je me relève, entendant les cruelles paroles de mon avenir et de ma mère. Je tourne le dos à la vieille dame et sors de la maison en courant. Des larmes me brûlent les yeux. Soulagement ? Tristesse ? Je ne sais pas. J'arrive dans ma chambre et la regarde une dernière fois. Mes mains caressent le bois de la descente de mon lit. Je prends finalement mes affaires et reste jusqu'à la fin de la journée dans ma chambre. Le soir arrive et je descend. Personne. Personne ne viendra me dire 'au revoir'. Tant pis.

J'arrive près de l'enceinte d'Himitsu. Les gardes ferment les yeux et baissent la tête en me voyant. Les portes s'ouvrent et je m'en vais. Une larme roule sur ma joue: Himitsu m'a vu naître, Himitsu m'a vu grandit mais Himitsu ne me verra jamais mourir. Ma larme tombe à terre. Ce sera la dernière larme que ma terre natale boira. Un chien hurle de tristesse dans la nuit. Pleure t-il pour moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je me met à courir. Je cours longtemps, très longtemps. Et finalement, je m'arrête. Je me retourne et ne voit plus les imposantes remparts d'Himitsu que pourtant, à ce même endroit, je voyais en revenant de mission. C'est fini. Je ne fais plus partie d'Himitsu. Je sers mon bandeau représentant une plume et le jette dans le ruisseau qui court près de moi. Tout est fini. Maintenant, je pars pour la Feuille. Dans une semaine, une nouvelle vie commencerait. Nouvelle ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus la volonté de vivre. J'attends que ma mort se présente à moi sans profiter du temps qui passe.

Dans une semaine, je serais à Konoha.


	4. Arrivée à Konoha: D'où viens tu ?

Promets-moi de vivre...

Auteur: Ayumi Naara

Catégorie: Naruto

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Naruto ne m'appartient. Seule Takako Masaki est à moi.

Rating: K+

Couple: SasuOC/ NaruHina/NejiSaku/ShikaTema

Résumé: Je n'avais plus la volonté de vivre. J'avais tout quitté pour mourir en paix, pour mourir tranquillement, sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais il est venu et a tout changé. Deathfic.

**Menhlo : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. En réponse à tes reviews pour mes one-shots, je te remercie aussi pour tes reviews et je suis bien contente qu'elles t'aient plu. On est tous sensible… En effet, pour le chapitre trois, j'ai emprunté cette phrase de 'Princesse Mononoke' (Oui, donc je l'ai piqué XD). Bah oui… J'adore Miyazaki. En tout cas, je te dédie ce chapitre, qui est court (désoléeeeeeee).

Chapitre IV : Arrivée à Konoha : d'où viens-tu ?

Une semaine… Vous savez ce que ça fait une semaine de pluie, d'orage, de boue ? A marcher sans relâche pour arriver au plus vite dans un village sécurisé ? Enfin, pour arriver à Konoha… Non ? Ben essayez pour voir…En tout cas, je suis arrivée au village pour me rendre que... je n'avais pas de laissez-passer. Raah, misère, je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans Konoha de cette manière. Je lève lentement la tête et voit les gardes discuter entre eux... Mais, ils ne surveillent absolument rien ! Je tourne les talons et me mets à faire le tour du village. Lentement, puis plus rapidement. Je ne vois que des murs. Mais, un mur à toujours...un trou ! Finalement, à force de regarder sur le côté, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a devant moi. Je sens un obstacle puis, ce qui ressemble à un torse et tomba par terre. Je suis quelque peu sonnée et me masse la tête. Je lève le regard vers la personne que j'ai bousculé et je vois deux yeux noirs qui me fixe. Froids... Très froid... Le garçon que j'ai devant moi a deux mèches noirs de geais qui encadrent son visage et le reste de ses cheveux part en pics à l'arrière de la tête. Il a le bandeau de Konoha autour du front et a les mains dans les poches de son pantacourt blanc. Il me fixe un instant et dit d'une voix froide :

''Qui es-tu ?

- Masaki Takako... Et toi ?

Pourquoi je lui demande son nom, j'en ai rien à faire ! Enfin bref... Je le regarde, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui vient immédiatement :

- Uchiha Sasuke... Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je chercher un endroit où vivre et il semble que mes pas m'aient guidés jusque Konoha.

- Tu comptais rentrer par effraction. Tu n'as pas de laisser passer ! D'où viens-tu ?''

Sa voix à cet instant est sèche et coupante comme une lame de rasoir. Toujours les fesses par terre, je le regarde et annonce tout aussi sèchement :

''Ca te regarde pas d'où je viens! J'suis plus une ninja d'un village, j'ai du le quitter.

- Réponds à ma question ! D'où viens-tu ?

- Mais merde ! Je t'ai dis que ça te regardais pas ! »

Insolente ? Et alors ? Je ne devais pas dire d'où je venais ! Himitsu avait suffisament souffert. Je toise mon interlocuteur et me relève. Je dis alors sèchement :

''Et si t'es pas content... T'as qu'à m'emmener voir ton Kage. J'ai deux trois choses à lui dire...''

Il me regarde un moment et hausse un sourcil. Premier signe sur son visage qui était resté impassible.

''Pourquoi ça ?

- Trop curieux toi... Ca te regarde pas... Je veux le voir...

- La... C'est une femme..

- On va pas chipoter... Si ? De toute façon, tu perds du temps... Emmène moi voir ton Kage...''

Il soupire et me prend durement par le bras. Pas la peine de tirer comme ça, je vais te suivre. Les portes s'ouvrent et nous nous introduisont dans le village, qui me parait grand... Bien plus grand qu'Himitsu. Sasuke me guidait à travers le village, me tenant toujours par le bras, mais ayant relâcher son étreinte douloureuse. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions brusquement. Je lève mon regard vers la bâtisse. Sasuke inspire légèrement et m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Nous arrivons jusqu'à un bureau. Le jeune homme frappe à la porte. Une voix quelque peu rude s'élève en disant :

''Oui ? Quoi encore ?

- Tsunade-sama... Quelqu'un tiens absolument à vous voir..., dit d'un ton détaché Sasuke.''

J'entends un soupir puis la voix de Tsunade s'élève de nouveau en disant :

''Très bien... Rentrez alors...''

Prochain chapitre: Quoi ! Vivre chez lui !


End file.
